You Think You're Big Time? You're Gonna Die Big Time! (Level)
You Think You're Big Time? You're Gonna Die Big Time!, or simply YTYBT is the twenty-fourth and second last level of Marathon Infinity and the seventh level of the Envy chapter. Synopsis Tycho has sent you against your will to a Pfhor arena. You slowly descend toward it on a platform, which will eventually drop in the lava in the middle of the arena. However, there are 2X shield canisters, Rocket Launchers, SMG's and their ammo scattered in each quarter of the circular arena. Also there is a Pattern Buffer, a 3X recharger and a Terminal in the first room (the only one open). As said in the previous level, Bagged Again, some of Tfear's personal guards are here. You will fight them in waves. The first wave is triggered immediately. The others will be triggered by the switch in the room from which the previous wave spawned from. The first waves are two "super" Fighters, they're far better then the ones you've previously encountered, they're way faster and launch more attacks at once. The next wave are "super" troopers, the differences between them and normal troopers are the same as those of the Fighters. Then there are the Hunters, one major difference is that their weapon is now guided and plasma bolts will follow you around the entire map. It's hard to dodge their attacks, as the map is round enough for the projectiles to never hit a wall. Once you've taken out the hunters, stepping in the room they came from will spawn a Juggernaut Major, which you should better leave alone, it could take awhile to kill it. Hitting the switch in said room will open the gate, leading to the upper ledges of the arena, where a total of 12 purple Fighters are equally spread over the four quarters of the arena. On these ledges are two terminals in total and one pattern buffer. The last terminal will lead you to the final level Aye Mak Sicur or to a room with lots of ammo if you retrieve the Uplink Chips and put them in the slots in the rooms. Tips *To fight the Fighters, you simply need to unload on them with your SMG and keep them away from you by shooting at their feet with the SPNKR. *The troopers are not much different, the main difference is the amount of damage they do, so keep your distance. *To fight the Hunters, circle around the lava pit, while picking up the health canisters when you're too low on health. Note: most of the projectiles WILL end up hitting you. *Finish each enemy with the SMG, as they will drop an Uplink Chip that you can put in the slots at every room. If you hard-kill them, like with an explosion or with the Zeus Class Fusion Pistol (only toward the Hunters), they wont drop the chip. If you insert every Uplink Chip, the end terminal will change and bring you to an underground room with a save terminal, lots of ammo and a terminal that will take you to the final level Aye Mak Sicur. Secrets *There are no secrets in this level, unless the ammo-filled room is a secret. *You can, however, take a shortcut by rocket-jumping up the ledges, thus skipping all the fights. Terminals Terminal 0 Terminal 1 Terminal 2: 1st Message Terminal 2: 2nd Message Terminal 3 Gallery YTYBT.png|'YTYBT' shown in Weland Trvia *You can keep one of the Uplink Chips and use it on the lext level, allowing you to finish it faster as you only have to find one Uplink Chip in that level instead of two. *In one Terminal "Gladiator" is misspelled Glatiator *If you open the map in a mapping program, you will find the words "#MARATHON RULES!!!" written under the map. *There are 5 platforms outside of the map that serve no purpose, it could be Bungie had plans for this level that didn't make it in the final game. As platforms separated from the map are usually used to crush monsters with a "Nuclear Hard Death" so they explode with a nuclear death, which is an explosion audible and visible over the entire level. Category:Marathon Infinity Levels